


The Cupboard

by Peter_Prallon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Pendragon Is King, Cupboard, M/M, Merlin in the Cupboard, Merthur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_Prallon/pseuds/Peter_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes I think that I should cut your tongue. You would be much more lovely without it."<br/>"Absolutely not. You never would be so adorably angry if I lost my voice. Besides, You would miss other things that my tongue is capable of "</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cupboard

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first drabble's Series of Merthur Moments that includes a Cupboard, in the beginning, middle or end. I hope you enjoy it!

" _Mer_ lin"  
  


"Yes, Arthur."  
  
  


"I'd really like to know why my boots are not adequately polished as I had requested."  
  
  


"I did, sire. But if you do not decide to put them every 5 seconds and stepping in mud, perhaps they continued clean. "  
  
  


"Sometimes I think tha I should cut your tongue. You would be much more lovely without it."  
  
  


"Absolutely not. You never would be so adorably angry if I lost my voice. Besides, you'd miss somethings that it is capable of... "  
  
  


"Better, I could put you in the cupboard. It's what we do when we do not like something, _or someone_."  
  
  


"It would not be a good idea. Believe that the maids would have a wrong idea about the scene, sire."  
  
  


" _Mer_ lin! One more word and you will go to the cupboar! "  
  
  


"BUT-"  
  
  


" _MER_ LIN! CUPBOARD! NOW! "

 


End file.
